mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Volectro
Volectro is an Electroids Mixel. Description A scatter-brained, joke-loving Mixel who has been shocked one too many times. He belongs to the tribe of the Electroids and his body emits a static energy that draws things to it. It’s the worst case of static cling ever! Luckily he’s found a way to harness it. Unluckily, he can’t always control what sticks to him – like other Mixels... or trees... or cruise ships... Personality Volectro is the most hyper and energetic out of the Electroids. He gets easily excited over various things. His volume control appears to be broken, as his voice shifts up and down between speaking and yelling regularly. He also has the tendency to laugh easily. Physical Appearance Volectro is mostly yellow in color. His face acts as a body as well, it is squarish and widens at the bottom. At the top of his head is a gold static-charged spiky haircut. He has two small eyes that are close together and separated by a grey band. He has a prominent lip with two fangs that point downwards from it. His arms are yellow, jointed, and long. His hands are gold, with two fingers with purplish-blue fingernail tips. His legs are shorter and light grey, with gold boot-like feet with a single yellow point on the toes. Memorable Quotes *''"I LOVE COOKIRONIS!"'' - Volectro, Cookironi *''"KEEP RUNNING!"'' - Volectro, Wrong Colors *''"Yeah! But this one's the WRONG COLORS!"'' - Volectro, Wrong Colors *''"Rad fun! Rad fun!"'' - Volectro and Shuff, Wrong Colors *''"Get your Rock Pops! Only one Muck!"'' - Volectro/Krader Mix, Bar B Cubes *''"It seems like Zaptor here has eaten all of the hamlogna sandwiches, and RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL!"'' - Volectro, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Volectro was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41508 and contains 70 pieces. Volectro's in-booklet code is STAT18LI3NG, which is StaticCling when decoded. Trivia *His name is a combination of the words "volt" and "electro". *He laughs all the time. *His name is similar to the name of the Marvel villain, Electro. *His fingertips can light up like a flashlight in the dark. *He is so far the only Series 1 Mixel who hasn't been referred by his name in the cartoons. *He has the most pieces in the Series 1 wave with 70 pieces while Vulk has 69 pieces. ** He has the most pieces out of the Electroids. * Out of all the Mixels in the cartoon, he has been mixed the most, so far. * Both he and Zaptor appear to be afraid of the dark. Video Gallery Main article: Volectro/Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Murp *Changing a Lightbulb *Rockball Season 2 *Wrong Colors *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series One Category:Electroids Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Lighting Category:Haired mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Male characters Category:Moving Fingers Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Two toes Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Remaining Members Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Yellow Category:Series 1 Category:Fangs Category:Main Characters